


Red Sky in the Morning

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Jed only has a few days off at the Farm and wants to make the most of his time with Abbey.  He has a plan, but I don't think Ron Butterfield is going to like it.





	Red Sky in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Red Sky In The Morning**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin, whom I miss more everyday.  
**Summary:** Jed only has a few days off at the Farm and wants to make the most of his time with Abbey. He has a plan, but I don't think Ron Butterfield is going to like it. Follows "Stargazing." 2nd in the 'Star Gazing' series.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara and Linda for information they provided about Cape Neddick and Toyotas. 

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailors take warning." 

-English Sailing Proverb- 

An immediate frown passed over Ron Butterfield's face. Normally he tried to keep his expressions neutral, especially when he was dealing with the President, but sometimes he just found it impossible. 

"Sir, I don't think....." 

"Ron, this will be great. We'll be over and back before anyone even notices we left the Farm." 

" Mr. President, I know Governor Baldacci is a friend, but his summer residence is not secure for an unannounced presidential visit." 

"John and Karen are indeed friendly neighbors to the East. The Governor even spoke eloquently at the convention on environmental concerns in Maine and all along the coastline. He's always saying, Jed, come for a visit. See the beauty of our rocky shores, especially that lighthouse at Cape Neddick. Did you know, Ron, that the Nubble Light was built in 1879? It lights Maine's most southern point. The light flashes every six seconds and the red beam can be seen for up to thirteen miles at sea. The lighthouse tower is 41 ft. high. And at night, you can see the Boom Island light, nine miles off the coast. I hear the surf there is impressive. It has something to do with the high winds, the tides and of course the pull of the moon." 

"Sir, this is all very interesting, but my concern for your safety overrides your desire for an impromptu excursion to the Maine coastline." 

"Ron, where is your sense of adventure?" A broad smile spreads across his face. But it was the twinkle in his eyes that made Ron the most wary. 

******************** 

"Jed, it's 4AM. Where are you taking me?" 

"Abbey, it's a surprise. You're going to love it. Trust me." 

"I don't think Ron is happy with this idea. I can see him glaring in the rear view mirror up ahead" 

" Yeah, well he gave us this two way radio and made me promise to keep it handy just in case." Jed waved the transmitter in front of her face before tossing it on the back seat. "I want to fly under the radar a little. I figured our Toyota from the farm would be less conspicuous." 

"Really? With four big black Suburbans on all sides?" Abbey glanced at him sideways with a skeptical look. 

"Once we reach the Baldacci's property Ron assured me we'd have some privacy. John and Karen aren't even there this week. We can just slide right down to the edge of the cliff. It's going to be great, Abbey. We'll be there in time to see the sun rise." 

The white Toyota 4Runner hummed along the highway with its solemn escort keeping a steady distance. Ron's stern gaze from the car in front a constant reminder, that no matter how much Jed wanted to 'just be a regular guy' he could never escape the fact that he carried the Presidency with him no matter what car he was riding in. 

******************** 

Turning off Route 1A north of York Beach Jed approached the security gate that guarded a driveway of crushed shells that led around the edge of the Baldacci property towards to cliff overlooking the Atlantic coast. The mansion sat on high ground above an expansive lawn, which spread out to the cliff's edge. It was certainly a beautiful setting. A large porch, equipped with rockers and huge hanging baskets of wild flowers surrounded the mansion. A widow's walk ran the length of the roof above the third floor. The second floor had wide windows facing the sea, where its occupants could keep a watchful eye on the changing tides. Jed rolled down his window and took in a big whiff of salt air. There is nothing like the smell of the ocean to peak one's senses. It goes hand in hand with the desire to eat more than the normal amount of ice cream and ignore the fact that your bed sheets are moist and full of sand. If you forget and leave your beach towel hanging on the clothesline over night it will be wetter in the morning than when you left it. The thick evening fog has seen to that. It is a wholly different life style than Jed experienced living on the Farm in New Hampshire. The call of the sea was some how primeval. As they approached the large row of boulders that marked the edge of the cliff Jed knew they had arrived. 

Jed swung the 4Runner around and backed it up close to the boulders 

. 

"Jed, are you planning for a fast get-away?" 

"Absolutely not, Babe. There's a proper way to do this and I want it to be right." 

He got out and raised up the rear door and folded the back seat down creating ample room from which to await the sun should the crisp morning air need a buffer. Miraculously Ron and his boys had kept their word and were nowhere in sight. Jed knew they were stationed at strategic spots to protect him from any sudden threat..... an overdose of peace & quiet, bad hair from the salty humid air or perhaps he might trip and fall headfirst to the rocky shore below. The air was quite cool and the sound of the surf rose in the dim light of the early morning. The sky had a faint layer of clouds, which reflected the perfect pinkish red of a hybrid tea rose. An onshore breeze carried the smell of the seaweed, which was clinging for its life against the onslaught of never ending waves. 

Jed and Abbey climbed up onto the boulders near the car finding the perfect spot to sit and wait for the sun to show itself above the horizon. Abbey tossed her head allowing her hair to flow free and wild in the wind. Jed loved it when she let her hair grow long. He loved the look of soft curls around her face. He loved the feel of it in his fingers and on his bare chest. They looked up the shoreline and could see the imposing figure of the Nubble Light. As the lens of the light revolved, it's red beam passing over the water and up the rocks to their perch at the top of the cliff. The sun was just below the horizon sending it's first rays up into the clouds. The wind began to pick up its pace. There was a definite chill in the air. Abbey wore her soft red corduroy shirt over a white short sleeve shell, but even so she was shivering. Jed moved closer to put his arm around her shoulders pulling her in tight against his side. Abbey reciprocated by wrapping her arm around his waste. She leaned her head on his shoulder gazing off to the east. Moment by moment the sun climbed higher until at last its reflection shot across the surface of the ocean directly at them. It was glorious. Tiny shards of light bounced off the tips of the waves, rising, dancing and leaping until they crashed over the seaweed far below them. The red hue of the sky intensified. Distracted by the beauty of the sight before them the First Couple failed to notice the dark bank of clouds fast approaching from the northeast. Even Jed felt the chill of the change in temperature as the winds steadily increased. The first drops of rain began to fall as they continued to watch the wonders of the rising sun in the distance. Feeling the sudden wetness on his face, Jed looked up in time to realize a serious blow was about to surround them. 

"Would you look at that? Our moment is about to be consumed by a nor'easter." 

Before he could finish his thought the rain began to pound all around them. Jed's blue Notre Dame windbreaker was now slick against his shoulders and chest. Grabbing Abbey's hand he pulled her down from their boulder, catching her as she stumbled forward. They ran the few yards and literally dove into the back of the Toyota, howling with laughter as the first clap of thunder roared overhead. Somewhat out of breath they scrambled forward, then turned to sit leaning up against the back of the front seats. Chests heaving, they just laughed and laughed. Abbey's joyful and spirited. Jed's deep and masculine. Abbey's hair was now wet and dripping down her neck and over the front of her blouse. Jed looked much like he did the day he announced for re-election, wet bangs falling over his forehead, clothes drenched through. They had a blanket in the back of the car, but no towels. With the cold air rushing in behind them they were quickly feeling the effects of their damp clothes. They watched the rain pouring down for several minutes before Jed reached out and pulled the hatch door shut. He turned and considered Abbey's wet hair for a long moment, then wiggled his eyebrows and smiled broadly. 

"Abigail....." 

"Josiah...." 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Well that all depends." 

"I'm thinking this is not turning out quite the way I planned it, but being ever flexible I can adapt to almost any situation. There are always opportunities waiting to be realized." Jed was delighted when Abbey smiled that inviting little half smile she had perfected over the years and began peeling off her wet clothes. 

"Jed, are you just going to sit there and watch or are you going to give me a hand here?" Not needing any more encouragement than that he quickly began tugging her soggy jeans off of her legs. Nothing is more difficult that soaking wet denim, but Jed was now on a mission. He kneeled in front of Abbey to get better leverage and pulled with sufficient force to not only removed her jeans, but to propel himself backwards into the rear window, smacking the top of his head. 

"Careful there, Babe. You don't want to damage anything important." Jed regrouped and crawled back up next to her yanking his windbreaker over his head. His white T-shirt was plastered to his body giving him a sort of James Dean look, which Abbey loved. Abbey began unbuttoning her corduroy shirt, struggling to pull her arms out of her sleeves. Just as Jed bent forward to remove his socks Abbey's right arm came free of the clingy sleeve and her elbow jerked back for a direct shot into his left eye. 

"Shit..." 

"Oh my God, Jed are you alright?" 

"As I already said, this is not turning out quite the way I planned. I think I may be blind in one eye." 

"Don't be so melodramatic. Let me look at it." Abbey removed his hand from the offended area to reveal a decent sized mouse developing just below his bottom eyelid. "Well we should get some ice on that right away. I am so sorry, Babe. You're going to have an impressive shiner by tomorrow." She gently brushed his bangs over to the side, but they sprang right back to their desired spot over his brow. She placed an apologetic kiss to his cheek and burst out laughing once again. 

"You find this amusing? Well, let me make it very clear I will not be deterred. Forget the damn ice. Give me some room here so I can get these freezing jeans off." 

The silence of concentration took over. Once his jeans were off, Jed felt he was on a roll. He removed his shirt and shorts chucking them over the seat. He then turned his attention to Abbey and without further injury dispensed with her blouse and underwear. They both were covered with goose bumps and turned into a tight embrace, pulling the Hudson Bay blanket up to shield them from the storm which had now completely surrounded Cape Neddick. 

******************** 

Ron squinted trying to see what was going on in the President's Toyota. He'd seen them dive for cover and hatch door closed down tight. The windows had fogged up pretty good once the storm moved in. He pressed the button on the two-way radio, but all he got was static and some muffled laughter. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"OK, boys I think we'll stay for a while and see if this storm blows over. The President and the First Lady seem to be safely inside the 4Runner. I'm sure they can occupy themselves for a little while, while we wait." He turned to the agent next to him in time to see the smile pass from his lips. 

******************** 

The rain pelted against the roof and windows. Jed tugged the blanket up around his neck. He was enjoying the feel of Abbey's warming body as she snuggled against him. This excursion might not turn out so bad after all. Ignoring the throbbing pain under his eye, Jed focused on the light touch of Abbey's hand as she began to stroke him ever so slowly. It might take a few minutes for him to thaw out, but he knew she was the woman for that job. He let his hand fall to her breasts, lightly grazing over them with his fingertips. He had always been fascinated by the way a woman's nipples lay dormant and then seemingly sprang to life when stimulated by a loving touch. He slid down under the Hudson and placed his tongue to her left nipple, at first flat, but quickly aroused by the newfound warmth. Abbey responded by running her fingers through his damp hair holding him yet closer, inviting him to suckle. Jed ran his tongue around the nipple several times and then began to suck with pleasure. Encircling her small waste with his arms he rolled onto his back and cupped her rear, pressing her hips up tight against his. Now we're getting somewhere he thought. Finally.....this was where he wanted to be all along. Abbey moved her hips slightly rubbing against his swelling erection, arching her back so he could have full access to her breast. Jed raised one knee up between Abbey's legs and started to run his hands over her back. She opened her thighs wanting him to press up harder against her center. Never needing much prompting Jed slid his own thigh up high enough so that Abbey could feel his strong muscles rub against her clit. She backed down onto his leg and rocked rhythmically from side to side. As she did so Jed switched sides to give equal attention to her right breast, sucking with the same tempo as Abbey's thrusts against his thigh. Knowing that he could give her this pleasure filled him with pride. Her breathing was becoming increasingly ragged. She placed her hands on his shoulders to push herself up gaining the perfect angle. 

"Oh God, that's it. Jed, don't move.....just." Abbey had no breath to finish the request. Jed gripped her hips firmly; holding her tightly as her thrusts took on a feverish pace. 

"I'm with you Sweet thing. I love you so much," he whispered. 

It was then that Abbey felt the building pressure between her legs....much like a warm cloud of unbearable pleasure spreading out over her inner thighs and creeping up her abdomen. The air she was holding in her lungs burst out as the bolt of energy spiked up through her body. If not for the storm swirling around them, visitors at Nubble Light would have heard the First Lady joyfully shouting the President's name. 

******************** 

Ron turned his attention to the two- way radio thinking he just heard someone calling the President's name. He pushed the call button once again, but there was only static at the other end. Raising his binoculars to his eyes he could see nothing but driving rain and the white Toyota parked near the cliff. 

******************** 

Abbey lay quietly on top of Jed catching her breath and enjoying the soft feel of his chest hairs against her cheek. The blanket had slid down nearer to her waist, but the interior of the car was considerably warmer now than when they had first sought shelter there. 

"We're creating our own little hot house in here. Who knew? I told you bringing the 4Runner was a great idea." 

His voice rumbled through his chest directly into her ear. God she loved his voice. It was like the voice of God to her, deep, rich and unforgettable. Since the first day she met him Abbey could always find Jed in a crowd simply by listening. His golden voice easily set him apart from all the others, drawing her to him like a magnet. Abbey slid off to Jed's side running her hand in easy circles over his torso. Jed accepted this as a sign that she was ready for the next round. He turned on his side to face her, gently brushing his lips on hers. Their tongues played lightly against each other. When her hand moved to his erection Jed deepened the kiss devouring her mouth with his desire. Abbey first circled the head of his penis with her thumb, then began to milk him with a steady rhythm. Jed moved his hips pushing into her hand for added friction. For several minutes he just relaxed and allowed her to stroke him, until the pressure reached the point where he knew it was time for him to take charge. He moved above her pushing one knee between her thighs forcing them apart. Abbey continued to stroke him as he centered himself over her, bringing his other knee between her legs as well. She ran her hands over his chest and hips, spreading wider anticipating his hard entry. Their eyes locked for just a second and then Jed pulled Abbey's legs up over his hips leaning in with a deep thrust that sank right to her core. With a satisfied groan he began to thrust at his own pace, with one goal in mind...relieving the throbbing urgency in his groin. He had been patient thus far, but now it was his turn and he could not wait one second longer. Reaching back with his feet he braced himself on the inside of the hatch door. With this added leverage he drove even harder to find the release he so needed. Abbey clutched at his rear holding herself firmly against him giving all the resistance in her power to give. Jed threw back his head sucking in one last lung full of air. Abbey clenched down hard around him as he came full force deep inside her. 

******************** 

Huddling inside a utility shed, Ron distinctly heard the President led out a loud groan. The storm had begun to wane, the rain now falling steadily downward rather than blowing sideways. Ron glanced impatiently at his watch for about the tenth time in the last hour. He squared his shoulders and walked with determination towards the Toyota. The windows were completely fogged over on all sides. Letting out a huge sigh, Ron tapped softly on the driver side window. Not hearing anything he tapped a little louder then took a cautious step back. At first he heard some laughter and then a moist squeaking sound. A round clear spot appeared on the side window at the rear of the car. The President's bleu eyes peered out through the spot he had apparently rubbed with the palm of his hand. They stared at each other for a moment and the bleu eyes disappeared. Not knowing exactly what to do at this point Ron just waited for the President to make his next move. Slowly the side rear window rolled down about 3". 

"Hey Ron. You need me?" 

"Yes Sir. It's almost 8 o'clock Mr. President. You promised me we'd be back at the Farm well before eleven." 

Ron leaned in to get a better look at his protectee. It appeared his left eye was almost halfway swollen shut and discoloration was spreading from the bridge of his nose across his cheekbone. Also he had lost his shirt somewhere, was sweating profusely and was out of breath. "Sir, is everything all right?" 

"Absolutely. You wouldn't happen to have an ice pack handy?" 

******************** 

Abbey sang along with the oldies playing on the car radio as she drove. Jed held the ice pack to his eye. Putting their wet clothes back on for the trip home had been almost painful, but Ron had insisted. Once again she could feel his steady gaze from the black Suburban ahead of them. They had found the two-way radio jammed in the folded back seat. It was now strategically placed on the console between them just in case. Jed reached over to casually twirl one of Abbey's lose curls. 

Looking thoughtfully at her husband Abbey said, "You know Babe, we haven't done it in a car like that since we were kids." 

"Yeah...that sure was juvenile of us." She could see his eyes sparkling with delight. 

"But it sure was great wasn't it?" 

"Absolutely Sweet thing." 

Ron reached down and switched his two-way radio off. A wide smile coming to his face for the first time in a long, long time. The President had been right....everyone needs an adventure now and again.


End file.
